1. Field
At least some example embodiments of the present inventive concepts relate to a data storage method, and more particularly to a controller which is capable of storing the data in one of memory regions with different features according to whether or not the data is duplicated for an efficient storage of data, a method for operating the controller, and a method for operating a device including the controller.
2. Related Art
A flash memory has been widely used in a computer or a memory card because the flash memory can perform a function of collectively erasing data stored in a memory block. Lately, as a use of a portable information apparatus such as a mobile phone, a PDA, or a digital camera is rapidly increased, a flash memory instead of a hard disk is widely used as a data storage device. It is becoming desirable for portable information apparatuses to include a large capacity data storage device to provide a user with various functions (for example, functions of video playback, high quality music playback, and the like).
As a desire for a large-capacity data storage device which can be used in a portable information device increases, a method of saving a data storage space of the large capacity data storage device has been studied by efficiently managing duplicated data among data stored in the large capacity data storage device.
Data duplication removal means improving efficiency of the data storage device by detecting a duplicated portion between different data or files and removing the duplicated portion. The data duplication removal may be one example of data compression.